Bo kocham
by natasha7a
Summary: Narcyza Malfoy wspomina swoje życie. Co jest dla niej najważniejsze?...


Domek z kart

Narcyza Malfoy usiadła przy biurku i wyciągnęła z szuflady starą, pożółkłą kopertę. Z środka wysypały się czarno-białe fotografie. Narcyza wzięła jedną z nich i przyjrzała się zdjęciu. Machała do niej piątka roześmianych dzieciaków – Bellatrix, Andromeda, Syriusz, Regulus i ona sama. Upuściła zdjęcie na stosik innych, na biurko. Podniosła następne – przedstawiało ją, trzymającą rękę na ramieniu wysokiego bruneta. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i westchnęła cicho.

Rozmyślała o przeszłości, o czasach kiedy wszystko było takie proste...

_Kiedyś byliśmy inni. Pamiętam jak bawiliśmy się razem na ogródku i nie miało dla nas znaczenia czy ktoś jest czystej krwi czy nie. Byłam pogodnym dzieckiem, często się uśmiechałam. Chociaż starałam się nie sprzeciwiać rodzicom, pamiętam swój pierwszy i szybko stłumiony bunt, kiedy ojciec _kazał mi wyjść za Lucjusza.

To się stało podczas jednej z wielu rodzinnych kolacji. Pan Black rozpoczął rozmowę o mężu dla Narcyzy, jako że teraz, po zaręczynach jej sióstr, przyszła kolej na najmłodszą - czyli na nią.

Wyjdziesz za niego. – Ten obrzydliwy ton ojca, rozkazujący i nie znoszący sprzeciwu!

Nie, ja nie chcę, bo... – urwała i spuściła głowę. Nigdy dotąd nie kłóciła się z rodziną.

Siedząca obok ojca Belatriks uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Andromeda również siedziała obok niego, ale po drugiej stronie, ona nie śmiała się z Narcyzy. Wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiała, ponieważ przygryzała dolną wargę. Matka zawsze jej powtarzała, by tego nie robiła, bo będzie mieć zniekształcone usta, a pójście do Mistrza Transmutacji w celu poprawienia sobie urody to dla kobiety ostateczność i jeszcze żadna Blackówna tego nie zrobiła. A jej córki muszą być iidealne/i i nie mogą być pierwszymi, które się wyłamią.

Bo co? Od kiedy wolno w moim domu sprzeciwiać się rodzicom? Odpowiadaj!

Ja... Ja go nie kocham, no i... – Wiedziała jak to głupio brzmi. – No i chciałam kogoś innego – zakończyła śmielej.

Co ja słyszę, moja córka zadaje się z jakimiś innymi. Z kim konkretnie, Narcyzo?

Ja z nikim, naprawdę... – Czuła, że traci odwagę i zaczyna skamleć jak skarcony pies przy nogach pana. – Ja nie chcę po prostu za Lucjusza.

Wtedy ojciec po raz pierwszy ją uderzył.

W twarz.

Policzek piekł tylko trochę, ale dotkliwszy był ból w sercu. Dotychczas sądziła, że choć ojciec był surowy, to tak naprawdę kochał swoje córki i chciał dla nich jak najlepiej.

Nagle cały jej świat runął niczym domek z kart, kolejne stracone marzenie. Uświadomiła sobie, że ten, którego kocha, nigdy się tego nie dowiedział i już nie dowie. Nie będzie mogła się z nim pożegnać, nie powie mu tego, co tak bardzo chciała mu wyszeptać do ucha, nie dowie się, czy on odwzajemnił kiedykolwiek jej uczucie. A było tak pięknie. Tak... magicznie.

- Severus! Jesteś podły, popatrz, zniszczyłeś mi całą fryzurę!

- Nie widzę różnicy.

- Severusie!

- Słucham?

- Chociaż postaraj się być uprzejmy – Wysoka blondynka pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą.. – Naprawdę nie musiałeś otwierać okna, wiedząc, że tak wieje.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Oczy miał czarne, wydawały się puste. Nic nie odpowiedział.

- Jesteś niepoprawny. Nie wiem dlaczego właściwie pozwalam ci się odwiedzać.

- Ja także nie wiem – Brunet odgarnął z czoła włosy, które po chwili znów mu na nie opadły. – Psiakrew, termono! – Wyjął różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Nagle w powietrzu pojawiła się gumka, którą Severus związał niepokorne kosmyki w kitkę.

- Sam widzisz ile kłopotu jest z fryzurą, panie Snape – uśmiechnęła się chłodno dziewczyna.

Znów nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

Zamyśliła się. Ojciec pewnie będzie niezadowolony, gdy się dowie, że matka zezwoliła na odwiedziny Severusa w pokoju Narcyzy, i to tylko we dwoje. Ciekawe jaki ma dziś humor, przemknęło jej przez głowę, ciekawe, czy matka jakoś go ugłaska, mówiąc, że w końcu znają się od dzieciństwa i że trzeba dać się jej nacieszyć wolnością przed zamęściem.

- Narcyza.

- Tak? – Uwielbiała jego głos, podobnie jak większość dziewcząt. Kiedy chciał, potrafił hipnotyzować głosem, zwodził, mamił, by po chwili znów mówić normalnie.

- Nic. Sprawdzam tylko twoje reakcje życiowe.

Narcyza prychnęła. „On i te jego nastroje! Diabeł jeden wie, co myśli. Ale to czyni go tylko bardziej... fascynującym. Tak, to dobre słowo. Bo nie jest przystojny." Spojrzała na niego uważnie. Wysoki, zdecydowanie za chudy. Ładne dłonie. Bardzo blady, czy on nigdy nie wychodzi na słońce? Rzymski nos, trochę krzywy, duży, Narcyzie się podobał. Długie czarne włosy, tego nie znosiła. Zawsze uważała, że krótkie są odpowiedniejsze dla mężczyzn. Usta za wąskie, nieładne. I rzadko się uśmiecha, chociaż lepiej wygląda, kiedy jest poważny. I oczy. Takie... ponure. Tak ciemne, że prawie nie da się odróżnić źrenicy od tęczówki. „Nie, na pewno nie jest przystojny. Ale... Jest mroczny. Pociągający. I ma w sobie to coś, co powoduje, że mnóstwo dziewczyn traci dla niego głowę. Ale on nic sobie z tego nie robi i wszystkie cierpią z miłości. Jak ja."

- O czym myślisz? – powiedział dziwnie miękko. Podszedł do dziewczyny i stanął za jej krzesłem.

- O niczym szczególnym. Czy mógłbyś mi podać grzebień, proszę?

Podając go, musnął doń Narcyzy swoją. Zadrżała.

- Zimno tutaj.

- Racja, zamknę już to okno.

- Dziękuję.

„Doprawdy, po co on tutaj przyjeżdża. Nie zaleca się, niewiele mówi, tylko mi dokucza. Nie rozumiem go, może po prostu lubi mnie dręczyć, bo domyśla się, że coś do niego czuję."

- Pójdę już, Narcyzo.

- Do widzenia.

- Wolałbym rzec – pochylił się nad nią, ledwo wyczuwalnie muskając ustami jej szyję – do zobaczenia.

Westchnęła cichutko.

- Zostań jeszcze trochę – rzekła, jakby nic się nie stało.

- Późno już, powinienem iść.

Ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, stał w drzwiach i patrzył na nią.

- Narcyzo...

Tak? – Serce jej zabiło. A nuż odwzajemnia jej miłość? Może chce jej wyznać, że... Och, nawet nie śmiała o tym myśleć. Ale gdzieś na dnie serca miała nadzieję, że...

- Nie do twarzy ci w niebieskim.

I wyszedł, wykrzywiając usta we wrednym uśmieszku.

_Ślub był straszny. Cały czas czułam na sobie wzrok ojca, który pilnował mnie, bym niczego nie zepsuła. Lucjusz także nie był zadowolony z małżeństwa, ale także wiedział, że musi podporządkować się rodzicom. Wybrałam Severusa na ojca chrzestnego mojego syna. Lucjusz się zgodził, w końcu Snape'owie byli powszechnie szanowaną i czystokrwistą rodziną. Byłam ciekawa, jakie imię nada małemu Severus, bo to w końcu ojciec chrzestny ma prawo, wedle dawnej tradycji, do nazwania dziecka. Wyglądał wspaniale, kiedy trzymał mojego chłopca na ręku i mówił tym swoim aksamitnym głosem: „Ja, Severus Snape, nazywam cię Draconem Severusem. Chciałbym, abyś był groźny, odważny i silny, niczym smok, oznaczający twoje pierwsze imię. Drugie twoje imię jest moim, bo pragnę, byś zawsze o mnie pamiętał." Obiecałam sobie wtedy, ze moje dziecko będzie miało najwspanialsze dzieciństwo na świecie. Nie pomyślałam tylko, że Lucjusz może_ mieć zupełnie inne plany...

- Tato, nie, nie! Nie bij mnie, tato! Starałem się przecież! – Mały Dracon zasłonił głowę rękami, niby w geście podporządkowania, ale patrzył na ojca zuchwale.

- Nie pyskuj, gówniarzu. – Opanowany, jak zawsze. – Za takie coś mój ojciec przełożyłby mnie przez kolano i zwyczajnie zlał. Ale ja nie będę tego robił, za duży jesteś już na to.

Nieznaczne odprężenie na dwóch twarzach – Narcyzy i Dracona.

- Teraz pozostało mi tylko... Agnits!

Narcyza krzyknęła przeraźliwie i chwyciła męża za rękę, w której trzymał różdżkę.

- To tylko dziecko. I twój syn, na Merlina! Zaklęcie Tnące?

- Nie wtrącaj się do wychowania dzieciaka. Ja się tym zajmuję, jestem głową rodziny.

Spuściła głowę, cała jej odwaga nagle znikła. Lucjusz był w takich momentach tak bardzo podobny do ojca Narcyzy... Ten sam ton, pozorny spokój i pulsująca delikatnie z wściekłości żyłka na skroni – jedyna widoczna oznaka wściekłości.

- Do pokoju, Dracon. Natychmiast. Jeszcze później o tym porozmawiamy.

Chłopak wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W oczach lśniły mu łzy, Narcyza nie wiedziała, czy upokorzenia, bólu albo nawet współczucia?...

Lucjusz popatrzył uważnie na żonę, po czym nieoczekiwanie roześmiał się. Niezbyt szczerze, ale zawsze.

- No, no... To taka lwica z ciebie?... – powiedział, patrząc na Narcyzę z pożądaniem. Podszedł do niej i pocałował drapieżnie.   
Następnie, nie zważając na jej sprzeciw, podniósł ją i zaniósł do ich sypialni.

_Nigdy mnie nie uderzył. Nie musiał, zazwyczaj go słuchałam i zgadzałam się ze wszystkim, co mówił. Wtedy pierwszy raz mu się sprzeciwiłam. Ale na niego podziałało to w dziwny sposób. To było takie zwierzęce, dzikie, nieokiełznane. Ale nie kocha mnie. Dracona chyba też. Do mnie jest przywiązany, lubi na mnie patrzeć, często się kochamy, ale... To nie to. Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle jest zdolny do miłości. Z Draconem wiąże natomiast wielkie nadzieje, chce, żeby był ulubieńcem Czarnego Lorda. Kiedy mały miał pięć lat, Lucjusz poruszył kwestię jego szkoły. Wiedziałam, że nie pozwolę mu dać naszego syna do jakiejś czarnomagicznej szkoły, jaką jest Durmstrang i wiedziałam także, że chcę dać go do Hogwartu, pod opiekę Dumbledore'a. Tam byłoby mu najlepiej, zdawałam sobie z tego_ sprawę. Ale przeczuwałam ciężką_ przeprawę z Lucjuszem, bo_ on zwykł stawiać na swoim.

- Wyślijmy go do Durmstrangu.

Narcyza gwałtownie uniosła głowę.

- Co?

- Musi kiedyś iść do szkoły, kobieto, nie może całe życie trzymać się twojej spódnicy. – Lucjusz był już nieco zirytowany i zaczął bębnić palcami o stół. – Plamka, przynieś więcej wina!

- Tak, panie – odparł brzydki skrzat, stojący w kacie jadalni.

- Ależ, Lucjuszu, w Durmstrangu...

- ...zrobią z niego mężczyznę.

Kobieta spojrzała twardo na męża.

- Nie zgadzam się. Draco nie pójdzie do tej szkoły. Chciałabym, żeby skończył Hogwart.

- TY byś chciała?

- Tak – patrzyła mu w oczy bez strachu.

- Niech będzie. – Narcyza nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak łatwo się zgodził. I nigdy się nie dowiedziała. – W końcu to i tak dopiero za dobre kilka lat, może zdążysz zmienić zdanie, mój kwiatuszku.

_Wymogłam na Severusie, że będzie chronił Dracona. Wiem, że dotrzymałby słowa i bez Wieczystej Przysięgi, ale teraz mam stuprocentową pewność, że mój syn będzie bezpieczny. Wiem, że on mu pomoże, że go uratuje, że zawsze będzie się nim opiekował. Kochają się nawzajem, wiem to, w końcu to silna więź – ojciec i syn. Co prawda tylko chrzestni, ale zawsze. Wiem, że przez wzgląd na dawne czasy, Severus zginie za Dracona, jeśli będzie trzeba. Nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, bo mojego syna kocham najbardziej na świecie, jestem gotowa poświęcić dla niego wszystko, nawet starego przyjaciela, jakim teraz jest dla mnie Severus. Czasem tylko myślę, wstydząc się tego potem, że zaraz po Draconie najbardziej... Nie, nie kocham. Że zaraz_ po Draconie jest Severus.


End file.
